Merely friends or?
by NocturnaPyro
Summary: Is it platonic love? I don't think so! Something weird is going on between them! But they say that they're just friends. SasuNeji lovin! Fluff... not good but doing it. First story published, not first story written.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ah... I'm actually really nervous whether to post this or not so if you wanna make me feel any better, write reviews or comments or constructive criticisms ok? Okay. Oh by the way, this might be the first and last fanfic I'll post. And I'm not a fluff person but I just can't help writing them. 

Disclaimer: Well... The dream I had the other night said that I owned Naruto... but you know, since we're in the real world now... I don't own it. And that's a sad fate.

Merely friends or?  
Chapter 1

Sasuke glared at the sunny sky of July, thinking that it was not fair the weather was fair while he who was in the middle of some sort of an extreme training, was then disrupted and chased around by thousands of love infested squealing girls, screaming 'Sasuke, take my chocolate!' or 'No, take me instead!' or whatsoever in the assortment.

He thought that it might be safe for him to hide in the forest near his mansion but he was proven wrong. The fangirls still chased onto him but a little lot less faster after seeing their beloved speeding off by reason of concentrating his chakra to his feet. He coolly (as the fangirls thought) sprinted to a lush forest in the outskirts of Konohagakure.

Panting breathlessly, Sasuke leant against the dead bulky bark with a lame thump then was startled when he heard a deep (SEXY XD!) voice saying his name.

Thankfully, he knew who it was. "Hyuuga."

"Running away from fangirls, are we? This is my area of physical enhancement and meditation. So shoo." Hyuuga Neji had a playful smile on his face, looking at Sasuke's current weak being, knowing fully well that he wouldn't fall into a state of inertia just by running away from mindless girls.

A sneeze was his response. The coffee-haired ANBU thought whether his eternity rival, Uchiha Sasuke was catching a cold. As if Sasuke could read his mind, he told Neji with a glare, "I'm fine." But the Hyuuga did an equivalent action towards the younger ANBU, confident that he will win the 'competition'. He took a small step forward and closer to the flinched Uchiha who glared at him with even more venom. But then, the serious moment was totally ruined when he sneezed.

"They say that people are talking bad things about you when you sneeze." Neji told, with the glare gone and a look of worry and concern replaced it. He heard the sick man mumbled something along the lines of 'Must be the fangirls' or 'Damn those squirrels' but he took the former since it was typically Sasuke.

"Let me... stay here for a while." Sasuke took the opportunity to slowly slide down the bark he used to lean on and hid his face behind his too long bangs from Neji seeing him with a sudden dizziness that overwhelmed him and his vision. He was seeing bubbles of grey, black and white everywhere. He knew that he should have eaten breakfast that morning since all the intense training and fleeing from the deafening squeals of the girls was taking up a lot of his energy.

"But it's going to rain."

"How did-? Oh... right." He corrected himself in the nick of time when he sneaked a peek to the Hyuuga genius who activated his Byakuugan. Sasuke reluctantly and again slowly stood up only with the support of the dead bark but then the monochrome bubbles deteriorated and obscured his vision entirely. However he was conscious enough to know that his body tumbled frontward and felt a pair of strong arms around his waist, caught his falling being and his face collided with something warm, hard and odorous. Then he was entirely blacked out.

He was woken up by a warm, palatable liquid invading his mouth. Not thinking of the possibility of it being poisoned, he gulped it in. Even though he felt that his eyes were heavy, Sasuke managed to open them with repeated blinks to focus his vision more and distinguished a coffee-coloured blur against the contrast of the white ceiling behind the brown blur. He couldn't make out who it was for his mind was still in a haze. Conversely he caught a whiff which he was in familiar terms with, and he blinked more. "Hyuuga. Of all places, why the hospital?"

Well, that was unexpected. "Taking you to Haruno's is not possible as it's inevitable that she's not available as she, being the best Medic-nin in Konoha and maybe known to other states. If I took you back to your mansion, who knows how well booby trapped it'll be. And if I take you to mine, I have no experience of any medical skills."

"Why didn't you just leave me there?"

"I'm not that inhuman as you might think I am. And I'm not completely heartless either." The older of the two smirked before taking a seat beside the bed.

Sasuke swung his legs over the side of the hospital bed and tried to stand. However Neji caught him from falling just in time when his feet gave way, and gently helped the younger man to lie back down the bed before tucking him in with the sterile hospital blanket just like how a mother would do to her child.

The pearl-eyed genius glanced at the clock hanging on the wall and decided to head home before he felt his wrist being tugged. Glancing back to the exhausted man who pleaded with his onyx eyes, he didn't pull back his wrist, instead he said, "Sasuke, you need your rest. You were lucky that you found me in the woods." The long-haired ANBU slowly knelt down till his face was inches apart from Sasuke's and inwardly smirked at Sasuke's now hued-pink cheeks. "You could've died and I'd be disappointed if you died from a simple lethargy." His voice had traces of concern and his eyes still showed intensity yet it was soft. With that, he kissed Sasuke's forehead which caused the latter to fluster even worse.

"But please..." he pleaded with a slight squeeze to Neji's wrist that he never let go. "Please don't leave. I... don't want to be alone." Right then if he could... Right then Sasuke wished he could've slit his throat for sounding so cheesy. But he was surprised that Neji obeyed, seeing that he took a chair to sit beside him. Sasuke finally closed his eyes before mouthing a 'thank you'.

That night he woke up again to find Neji absent beside him. He looked to his side and saw him leaning on an open window. Sasuke could've sworn that he would get first prize in a photo taking contest if he had a camera right then. The Hyuuga prodigy was staring out the window and beyond the horizon, lost to his own muse. The light of the crescent somehow made a frame for Neji's fine jaw line and the muscles hidden under his garment. His eyes were ghostly beautiful if it weren't for the loose strands of his soft hair blown by the nocturnal wind.

He was caught off guard when Neji articulated, "Staring is rude, if you didn't know."

"What made you think that I was staring at you?" He concealed his alarm with a quick renowned brooding expression however that was in failure when Neji showed him with activated Byakuugan. He mentally cursed himself for falling for the same trick but eventually brushed it off and got off the bed to stand beside Neji, feeling the wind soothingly crashing to his delicate face.

"You know that almost all of your clothes are gone?"

Sasuke answered with a baffled face.

"When I was getting you to the hospital, your fangirls caught a sight of you and chased after me and shredded most part of your clothes in the process, showing their deepest concern." He stood there to be answered but was met with silence thus dropped the question. But...

"So I was nearly nude... in public?" Neji nodded a positive answer. Surprisingly Sasuke laughed and it raised questions in Neji's mind. "Wow... that must've been awkward of you to carry a semi-nude me across the whole village." Again he was answered with a nod and a smile. And Sasuke noticed of the rare smile.

"You should smile a lot. It looks good on you." Sasuke said successfully without a crack traced in his voice, looking straight at Neji's face which he just noticed that the window wasn't much of space so his body was adjacent to the Hyuuga prodigy neither do their faces.

Neji finally broke his gaze beyond the horizon and averted them to Sasuke. "Look who's talking. You should too. You look ravishing with a smile... A sincere one at that." He again successfully made an attempt to make the younger man blush by brushing away Sasuke's lengthy bangs from covering his eyes. Now it was Neji's queue to laugh. "Who would've thought the last descendant of the Uchiha clan and the best rookie could be so bashful?" He couldn't care less of how much noise the two men were causing and the half-hearted glare he was receiving from Sasuke. Still Sasuke dropped the glare and gave a toothy grin to his new pal, Hyuuga Neji. Wow, a new pal...

Neji's laugh was intermittent when he blushed, seeing Sasuke's infrequent smile.

A/N: I'm taking this opportunity to greet a happy birthday to my #2 favourite bishounen! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MY DEAREST CHICKEN HAIRED SASUKE! I know it's late but who cares. And this story has a chapter two, people! I am SO in a NejiSasu-holic phase! insert cool slash maniacal cackle


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, it's actually a miracle of me to have written two chapters in what, a day. Then post days later cz two days ago was the start of my ualifying examinations! Boo! Maybe I should continue staying back at school for a while since it was there that I get inspirations. Anywho, sorry that I lied about the first chapter being the last thing I'd post. 'Cause there'll be more chapters to come.

Disclaimer: These things are always depressing. Maybe that's why they made us do it. Sigh... I, unfortunately, do not own the anime/manga 'Naruto' or even Neji. Real depressing... Man...

Merely friends or?  
Chapter 2

The sun ascended and sank under the horizon, the days swiftly passed by until the day Sasuke was discharged from the hospital. The fact that Sasuke was taken in the hospital remained as secrecy with Hyuuga Neji... Okay, the Godaime and Kakashi knew too, he had no choice but to come clean. The exaggeratedly-large breasted Hokage summoned Sasuke's presence one night, to be sent to some sort of an S-ranked mission in God-knows-where country and Neji had to report to the Hokage of Sasuke's condition. While Kakashi on the other hand... Well, he said that he just supposedly happen to be around the hospital. The copy nin inquired when he perceived the Hyuuga who was heading to Konoha's central infirmary. The latter didn't know the why of him not telling others of Sasuke. Maybe, just maybe, he liked Sasuke's company.

Neji accompanied Sasuke to his oversized house hedged by luxuriant amethyst wild orchids and diminutive white Snowdrops. The panorama inside the mansion gate was a much big difference to the perimeter and was heavenly beautiful. Thick bushes of lilacs grew considerably striking on both corners of the mansion. And a lone sakura tree stood conspicuously on the left plain of the blossoms where its delicate dainty cherry petals appealingly swayed to the grassy ground akin to a geisha gracefully danced.

Neji could only managed a vague 'Oh' when the shorter man declared, "I don't garden if that was what you were thinking. My gardener did it."

"Hn. But do-" However Neji's was cut off, midstream turning the doorknob to the mansion.

"I don't read minds, Neji."

"Such a paradox." He pushed the door open, allowing the sole owner to enter first before him then closed the door behind him with a soft click.

Silence had built up between them before Sasuke said more. "Would you like to stay for a while? I'll make you tea." But was stopped by Neji's grip when he was about to leave to the kitchen. "It's fine. I've had enough being babysat; I thought that my feet were stunned. Besides I'm thirsty so let me make a drink for you." With that, Neji released his grip on Sasuke and watched him disappear into the far kitchen which was God-knows-where.

The guest sat on a loveseat silently as he stared at the many picture frames hung on the walls of the corridor. Sasuke came in moments later with a tray, consisting two porcelain cups and a teapot and knelt to serve the tea. Neji felt a twitch on the corners of his mouth and urged to smile but failed to hide it since the host looked so adorable that he had to restrain himself from pinching Sasuke's cheeks.

Who can blame him? Sasuke practically looked like a warm housewife as he gracefully pour the steaming tea to the cups then offered one to his houseguest with both hands - one on supporting the bottom and the other around the cup. The long-haired ANBU gratefully took it from Sasuke's hands with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

Both took a polite sip in approximate unison and placing them down on the coffee table in front, breaking the comical unity. The heavy silence that weighed them down briefly was unexpectedly brought to a standstill. As the proprietor of the mansion, Sasuke instantaneously got back to his feet and trotted to the main entrance.

Neji stood a little while after when he heard a familiar voice other than Sasuke's that reverberated in the spacious mansion then briskly walked to the gate. "Hinata-sama." he interrupted the conversation between the raven-haired and the new comer, from across Sasuke's shoulder.

The other Hyuuga noble tried to suppress a blush but to no avail together with the dazed expression she attempted to suppress. "Ah, I, um... Neji-niisan... Father calls for you." Her stutter had lessened during the few years but she had a problem of stopping during mid-conversation, still it was an improvement. Not only that that had amended. Her hair was longer albeit she kept the bangs as it was years ago, she had matured feminine curves around her physique and another noticeable change was the ring in the ring finger. The ring was given to her by the famous Uzumaki Naruto on their impromptu engagement.

Neji obliged without further inquiry then sauntered past Sasuke before looking over his shoulder. "You don't mind, do you, Sasuke?" A marginal nod was the response and he could've sworn that he saw a flash of disappointment across the Uchiha's face.

Hinata, who had been silent throughout the feat, stared at the two and their expressions. She had a feeling of something fishy was up until a misunderstood comprehension dawned on her. "Oh my." was all she could say before she rushed to her mansion behind her prodigy cousin with a tomato red face.

In the copper evening, Sasuke finally found a peace of mind in his lavish garden. He swayed on the swinging garden bench like a baby's cot under another prosperous tree and the soothing touch and the whispering music of the soft breeze practically lulled him to sleep until he heard loud banging on the main entrance.

Sasuke groaned as he got up and muttered a string of cusses under his breath as he went to the gate. He was planning to glare till his disrupter wails that his face suffered third degree burns. But then...

"Neji?"

"Let me in." The Hyuuga looked livid despite the sagging state. His forehead drenched in sweat as were his clothes. "Let me in, Sasuke." He barged in the manion without any permission from the proprietor and the latter didn't mind really however troubled of Neji's voice. He sat down on the bench just almost slept in and scrutinized the man beside him.

Sasuke casted full attention on him when he heard a sigh. "I apologise of my prior rudeness." Neji lax, placing his two strong arms on the swing (...or bench, I'm too overwrought to think of the name). He realised of his actions that his arm was behind the younger man. He also realise the faintest hue of pink across Sasuke's face. Must be the heat.

"Someone saw us to your place and mistook us being... a thing as my incompetent uncle says." His voice grew stern at the mention of his uncle. "He wouldn't let me clarify further so worked the Caged Bird seal on me."

Sasuke's impassive stare instantly flinched, betraying his pain and hurt. He didn't know why but maybe it's just the thought that Neji was his only friend now. Naruto had a fianceé, Sakura had Kiba although it sounded uncanny but it's going alright. And as for Kakashi, Sasuke suspected that he's with Shizune. It was quite paradoxical and poignant that he, the number one dreamboat in Konoha and had looks that melts every girls' heart, never had a significant other ever.

"I'm sorry for this. For all of this. It was all my fault. I shouldn't have ran to your training ground that time. I should've eaten breakfast and not push myself too hard during the training. And I shouldn't have let you accompany me back to my house. I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! And I should've accepted Sakura's offer to go on a date with her long ago! I'm gonna die wifeless! Please forgive Neji! From this day forth you shall never see my face or even my very nose! (I'm a Bruneian so I speak Malay and this particular line sounds funny in Malay than it is in English but I couldn't help writing it! Sorry :P)"

"Nose?" but he was ignored.

"I swear to you to my very grave that-"

"Sasuke."

"--I'll move to another village and change my identity--"

"Sasuke!"

"I'm such a shame that I can't even lift up my chin too seeing you like this--"

"SASUKE!" Sasuke abruptly stopped his cries, and took shallow breaths besides gaining the vestiges of his dignity to look up at Neji. He was perplexed to see Neji, chuckling... in a way he had never seen before.

"Were you aware that you said your speech in ONE breath?" Neji laughed and laughed till he fell from the swing (or bench), gripping tightly to his stomach. And laughed in the dewdropped grass, completely not fretting of the dirt and germs he would be gasping from the ground.

"A-and what was with the nose about? Hahaha! I won't be seeing your cute little nose eh? You better not leave me alone." In spite of the natural habit of shutting your eyes while laughing so hard, Neji caught sight of the lost-at-words Sasuke then the laughter diminished to a silent chuckle and to a wholehearted smile. "Forgive my actions. It's just that you look..." Cupping his palm to the younger man's cheek, he continued. "It was so hard to not laugh at your adorable face." Without thinking, hs lips touched the porcelain skinned man at the brim of his lips and pulled back as quickly.

"I... I'm sorry. I-I wasn't thinking very clearly. I'm sorry. I will go now." Just as he was about to stand, Sasuke pulled his arm, smirking with his sexy smirk.

Regaining full control of his speech, he said with a shrewd voice. "Don't mind about it." Sasuke overlooked the incident with a dismissing wave of his hand as if it was troublesome dust. And was unexpectedly answered with an impassive stare from Neji.

"What?" He countered his friend with his customary glare. "One time you fell down on the floor laughing then kissing me..." At that, a tinge of pink fell across Sasuke's insipid face. "And now you're acting otherwise." He ceased talking when Neji's hand tousled Sasuke's already-ruffled hair and chuckling yet again. "Once more you let me down by being out of character. You let the Nonchalant P.S.I.T.A. Association."

"What's P.S.I.T.A.?"

"Pole Stuck In The Ass."

"Ah... Uhuh. I don't remember myself to be a part of the organisation. I'll be going. Bye, Sasuke." He turned to his back, heading to the gate.

"Are you gonna be okay? You know, after all that?"

"Hm? Oh, it's okay. I feel a bit of the anger unshackle. See ya later..." Then disappear beyond the gate and he didn't see Sasuke silently waving at him.

Hinata had just finished her training that evening. Usually she would do that at night however considering that that night was her special date with her fiance, she had to do it earlier and right then she had to shower, She, without thinking, got a whiff of the salty sweat under her arm then thoght instantly that she needed a good scrub to wear off the stickiness she felt all over her body.

She heard steady sounds of footsteps coming to her way and out of no reason it made her feel nervous. As the resonance amplified, she saw her cousin, Neji. And she noticed something anomalous of him. His eyes. His eyes were differently jovial and in reverie, regardless of his and her father's hostility a short time ago. And also, he's smiling. Smiling? Perhaps... perhaps it was Sasuke's doing. She smiled quietly once her uncharacteristic older cousin passed by her.

Neji shut his bedroom door behind him before giving out a sigh. The faint smile never leaving his face, he slid down the door to the floor in a lame thud.

A/N: And... CUT! Cool. Two chapters down and who knows how many more to go. It's certainly not me! I'll just keep continue writing till these ideas are all gone... or I'll laze around. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Ugh... I need to get some sleep, this story is taking away my bedtime and my eyes are getting sunken each passing hour. But this shows how much I love this pairing and writing. Byes! rubbing groggy eyes 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello! Chapter three up and going! Sigh... What a lame line, I know. I'm a lame gal. You know I'm thinking of stopping the story now at this very chapter. I'm serious. attempting a serious face Very serious. Okay, I'm just kiddin'. Or was I? Now that's a mystery that even I do NOT know...

Disclaimer: I own a lot of things... Unfortunately Neji and Sasuke are not two of them.

Merely friends or...?

Chapter 3

"You are sometimes similar to a girl. Did you know that?"

In late afternoon, in the mansion, there bandaging Neji's wounded knuckles gingerly was Sasuke. His dark eyes, soft like a dove's feather, fixed onto the bandage and once in a while minutely shifted when Neji stirred a few times. Neji said that he punched a wall somewhere near the Hyuuga manor and thought that bandaging his own hands would be a painful challenge since every single bone of his knuckles were practically crushed due to the severe blow. He would've searched for Hinata but she was out working then looked for Hanabi and she was also out. Naruto was never a possible option and neither was Gai-sensei and Lee. Then there was Ten Ten; Neji told that he didn't have a clue where she lived; that girl was still a mystery to him, he barely knew her last name! Eventually he was left with Sasuke and here he was. But then there was the hospital and he didn't really like the hospital in reason of a childhood trauma.

"Yeah I noticed that I possess slight feminine features. But look who's talking." Sasuke paused to look up at the taller ANBU and his eyes went back down to the dressing then continued with a chuckle, "Had anyone told you how weird you are?" Sasuke was a bit amazed to see that Neji had crushed every bit of his bone and yet, his hands looked all the same although they were stiff and slightly purple. And he was also amazed and relatively pleased with himself that despite many years he never bandaged anything in his life, he swathed Neji's hand in bandages somewhat capably.

"At least I get a light tan while you on the other hand... You're whiter than my bedroom wall!" He didn't get a response from the twitching Sasuke. "Come on. I find it rather amusing. It'll be a laugh, no more."

"Drop it, Ne-chan. We're friends, remember?"

"Ne-chan? It sounds like a girl's name. When did you come up with that?" Neji paused to wince when Sasuke had deliberately tightened some strands of the bandage. "Does that idiot Naruto have something to do with the pet name?" This time, Neji had his revenge by kicking Sasuke's shin.

"You want me to make you never walk again?" The kneeling Uchiha hissed with little venom.

"Maybe some time later, Sasu-chan." Neji then stood up and headed for the exit before giving a proper thank you and proper beating from Sasuke.

"Don't call me that." Sasuke managed a soft scowl on his face and punched Neji on his shoulder. "Just don't."

"If only you stop calling me Ne-chan. It doesn't work for me. A little lot girly." Neji turned to the door then he paused, looking down at something.

"Now why are you staring at my doorknob – oh." Seeing Neji's incapability to even move a finger, Sasuke opened the door then bowed like a gentleman that he was.

"Ladies first." Sasuke's smirk was automatically swept away from his face when Neji kicked his face with his knee.

"I may not move any finger but I still can kick you with my feet."

"And I'll say it again; do you want to lose your walking ability?"

"Whatever. And thanks for the door. Bye. And thanks for bandaging my hands... SA.SU.CHAN."

At first there was only a small drop of water that fell to the green lawn when Neji was halfway out then more of the droplets fell. No sooner than that, a heavy downpour pitter-pattered on the neatly cut grass and hot air blew into Neji's long brown lock like the vague line of fallen sakura petals in the Uchiha manor lawn - graceful.

Sasuke realised that he had bothered to bring an umbrella with him once he hit the yard and the heavy rain assaulted his body. The mugginess of the atmosphere kept him from being cold so it didn't bother him that much. Sasuke headed towards Neji.

"Neji. C'mon in. It's raining, you might catch a cold." Sasuke breathed since he had to quickly get into his nin sandals and the lawn was huge, I might add, even if he was only running halfway still it as far.

Neji was sodden. His tank is sticking to his goose pimpled skin, his hair lank and plastered about his head and dripping, small rivers of rain running down the legs of his dark leather jeans.

"Are you trying to catch your death!" Sasuke shouted as he reached out for the bigger man. Taking a firm hold on the bigger man's forearms he pulled Neji to him almost possessively.

"You will if you keep touching me like that Sasu-chan." Neji mused, his tone breezy.

Sasuke smiled slight at the comment. He didn't know what he meant but he was sure that Neji was flirting in some strange way.

"Are your fingers not affected by the rain?" Sasuke asked with motherly concern.

"How does rain and my crushed fingers relate?" Neji replied, his teeth chattering hard against each other, he was so wet the humid air did nothing for him.

"I don't... know. Ah, well, just get your freezing butt in the house. You're practically shivering for god's sake!"

"No kid, Captain Obvious." Neji retorted tartly.

"Let's just get you inside." Sasuke grinded his teeth from punching Neji's stomach.

Neji smelled clean, almost practically what one would expect white silk and auburn strands of light and icy blue pools to smell like if visual perceptions could be converted into scents. He would look at Sasuke and he would always feel that nearly uncontrollable urge to touch, because being in the Hyuuga's presence always made you want to indulge your senses fully to assure no part of him would escape your comprehension. Look, listen, touch, smell, taste... he would sometimes fail to immediately catch the literal meaning of what Neji's words tried to deliberately imply to him, because their context would always, whether Neji realized it or not, be drowned out by the smooth audio structure of his voice that made anyone listening try to absorb every emitted syllable and not the wholeness of the sentence itself. The long-haired ANBU often took smile before looking at him, and even in the moment he would wonder if this was a calculated move of his, as if Neji knew the exact effect of the frosted-white clarity his eyes had. Being with Neji was like looking at a nude artpiece. You knew it had to have some sort of deep meaning, but your attention was focused on everything else besides.

They both were dry and Neji decided to stay at Sasuke's place while waiting for the muggy rain to reside. Sasuke had gotten into his dry clothes and Neji on the other hand had to lend Sasuke's clothes and gingerly put them on or his fingers might face pain. He had just gotten into the shirt quite successfully when Sasuke knocked on the door.

"Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah! But Sasuke... do you have sweatpants? 'Cause I don't think wearing jeans isn't quite suitable for my situation."

"Why-? Oh... Sorry, the stretchable ones are in the laundry." Sasuke went in when he ended his sentence.

Neji had a hard time to button up his jeans and he was wincing throughout the time he was attempting to get the button to its hole. Winced and cursed as he might however failure was what he met at last. He was surprised when he saw another pair of hands other than his, assisting to button up his jeans. As Sasuke buttoned his jeans he clarified, "Just don't get this wrong okay. I'm just helping you out. Geez... Lately you're always in need of help. What happened to you Hyuuga?"

Neji shrugged in response at first and continued, "That is my fate. If I'm destined to be constantly in need of assistance then be it. There's no changing to what Fate has in to me." He shrugged again when Sasuke muttered that he hadn't changed with his destiny talk. "Would it be fine to you if I stay here for a while till the rain's gone?"

"No prob. It's gonna be boring without entertainment around this house anyway."

"Don't expect me to entertain you, chicken hair."

"Hey, hey! You don't go dissing about my hair in my house! And that's rule number one! And I think it's cool! You don't see people with hair sticking out horizontally! Hair sticking up is so overused."

"Lemme tell you this. The reason why people don't have hair like yours is because they don't want their head to be mistaken as a chicken's butt or a dead bird. That's why, keep up with the trend Sasu-chan."

"Whatever. At least my hair isn't like Rapunzel's."

"Well my hair isn't a chicken's ass, is it."

Their almost-to-be cat fight was left behind in Sasuke's huge bedroom and they killed time by watching whatever there was in the TV. As Sasuke laid himself to the couch Neji went to the kitchen to get something between cabbage and ice cream. Of course like any normal person would do Sasuke cringed in disgust and decided to not imagine how a cabbage ice cream would look like. By the time Neji had come out with nothing, Sasuke was watching a soap which he thought was called 'The Shining Katana and The Glistening Shuriken', on the floor leaning against the couch.

He saw Neji came in the lounge and he patted his chest to Neji. The older of the two got the picture then sat on the floor and on top of Sasuke's torso

Fin.

A/N: Hoorah!! It's finally done! Ah... Hate this chapter so much. Need to stop the formal lines... It's soooo weird. Don't u think? Should I stop with the formal lines and be a bit casual??


End file.
